At the going down of the sun
by Music Box Physicist
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Redfern, an engineer in the British army, goes for a ride on her horse, Devil's Trill after returning from deployment. What she had expected to be a relaxing ride became a leap into the past, depositing her from the middle of one war to just before another.


Hi! So, the usual disclaimer, I don't own war horse etc. Feel free to use any of my OCs, just PM me first to let me know And review at the end of the chapter!

MBP

Prologue

The first thing that Elizabeth Redfern did upon returning to her home, a large, Victorian stately home, was to walk out the back door, across the gardens and to her relatively small yard. Trill, her dark bay Irish draught Arab cross was in the spacious green paddock, happily grazing on the luscious grass. However, upon seeing Ellie, he raised his large, elegant head before trotting over to the fence.

"Hey Trill," Ellie said, burying her face in his muscular neck, relishing in the cool spring air, the likes of which she hadn't experienced in Afghanistan.. Feeling a sudden urge to ride, and not wanting to leave Trill even for the few moments it would take to gather his tack, Elli climbed onto the fence and, with a small handful of his black mane, pulled herself onto his back. Ellie was a brilliant rider, even bareback, and had even ridden internationally before being. Sitting upon Trill's broad back as though she were born there, Ellie urged him into a gentle walk, years of experience allowing to keep the forward going, headstrong stallion collected without reins, despite the way that he danced slightly beneath her. Opening the gate to the paddock, she led him to the small woods that bordered her land before urging him to a canter, keeping her seat like the professional she was. As they rode, the wind through both his black hair and her dark mahogany hair, Ellie steered him towards a section of woodland where many trees had fallen, creating a brilliant, and natural cross country course. The duo cleared the first four logs and a ditch perfectly before a strange phenomenon occurred shortly after landing their sixth jump. No longer were they in a wood, but instead, they were on moor land, looking towards a brown haired man and his grey horse. Spooking at the sudden change, not that Ellie blamed him, Trill reared, whinnying as he did so. Concerned, the man urged his own horse closer to the two, though there was no real need as Ellie leaned into the movement, gracefully remaining upon Trill's back as she whispered soothingly, calming the bay giant.

Once Trill had all four hooves planted on the ground, Elizabeth sat straight again, taking in the man's appearance in more detail. He was tall, though Ellie couldn't tell just how tall, due to his being mounted upon his horse, which was in and of itself a beauty. His skin was very fair, and he dressed as though he was an Edwardian. It was all rather bizarre for Ellie.

"Are you all right ma'am?" the man asked, as Ellie looked at him over Trill's still bobbing head.

"Captain Elizabeth Redfern, sir. I'm fine, though a little disoriented. Would you be able to tell me where I am?"

The man atop his horse looked at the young woman with a puzzled expression. Surprisingly, the look was not to her question, rather her introduction. He had seen her and her horse appear out of thin air after all.

"I'm Philip Lanstead. You're in Devon, miss. Where did you just come from and what on earth are you wearing? What do you mean you're a Captain; you're a woman!" he spoke with an accent colouring his voice.

Ellie frowned before taking in his outfit and the bizarre phenomenon which had occurred moments earlier. With her frown still in place, Ellie spoke up, "I'm wearing my BDU, have you never seen a soldier before? And I've been in the army for about three years, I got promoted just before my last deployment. Women have been in the army for quite a few decades Philip."

Now, Ellie was used to men, even some of the men in her own unit and her college believing that women shouldn't be in the armed forces, but never had any of them been quite so firm in their belief to act as though women weren't allowed in the military fullstop. Taking note of his outfit again, Ellie thought for a moment before she spoke again, "Wait, what year is it?"

The man gave her a look, almost asking if she were crazy, but answered none the less, "1912, miss. Women aren't in the army, I mean they are as nurses, but not as soldiers, and what does BDU mean?"

Ellie didn't respond, just dropped the duffle bag that contained her dress uniform on the ground and leaned forward onto Trill's neck. Philip looked at her in concern as she just sat there mumbling 1912 over and over. Eventually, Ellie sat up straight again before leaping of her horses back and grabbing her duffle bag again.

"Philip, if you are telling the truth, then this is 100 years in my past. That means I have nowhere to go, no acceptable currency, and no knowledge of how to behave. Please tell me you're just having a laugh at my expense," Ellie said, using her most serious voice.  
Philip just looked slightly concerned before he spoke again, "Miss Redfern," he began before Ellie interjected 'Captain', "Captain Redfern, I do not jest. However, you are welcome to stay with me. My home is much too empty following the death of my wife and my son joining the navy, and you are welcome to any money you need to replace your wardrobe with more appropriate attire. I shall even teach you the etiquette you require. All I ask in return is some company and for you to tell some tales of the future."

Ellie narrowed her eyes at him slightly before speaking again, "Platonic company?" In response, she received a nod of affirmation, causing her to nod in agreement. Re-mounting her horse, she gestured for Philip to lead the way, the weight of her glock reassuring her that she could get out of any trouble the man had to offer.


End file.
